Scandalight - A TwilightScandal Story
by simplyskyy1
Summary: Olivia Pope has to decided if she wants to take the most unique - and hardest client and case in her history - the vampire Edward Cullen. Will her gut tell her to take the case, or tell her to run for her life.


I walked into Olivia Pope and Associates smiling for the first time in over a month. Fitz was in the clear, the man I loved with all of my heart wasn't going to die and would resume his position as the President of the United States. It was time for me to resume my regular life which I had placed on hold to resume work at the White House until Fitz was in the clear.

Now I had a mess to clean up at my office. My staff was out of control. Quinn Perkins was on a mission to find out how she ended up in DC. Wasn't it enough that I saved her ass from death row? No, she was digging herself a new grave I was determined to keep her out of. Abby wasn't too far behind. She was determined to date David Rosen the District Attorney who was willing to do anything to find out how I kept Quinn out of jail. And although I had cleared Huck of the attempted assassination of the President, he and I both knew they were still watching him. The only person I could trust right now was myself and Harrison who had shown to be loyal to the end. Without him I didn't know where I would be.

It was unusually queit in the office. I had arrived much earlier than normal just so I could assess my surroundings. I trusted my gut on everything, and even upon stepping out of the elevator I could tell I wasn't alone.

"Who's in here?" My voice echoed thru the empty corridor. The only sound was the click-clack of my stilettos on the hardwood floor. Maybe I was paranoid. Dealing with all the betrayals and the White House could turn a sane person crazy. I tried to shake off the feeling but I couldn't. Someone else was in my office.

"I'm going to call the police." I pulled my Blackberry out of my Berkin.

"Don't…"

The voice was deep, but didn't have a malicious tone to it. It wasn't Harrison. I squinted my eyes trying to see into the darkness. Damn the light switch for being so far away. I knew I had to stay calm. I didn't feel this person was here to hurt me, but I also had a sense that they could, very easily.

"Show yourself." I demanded not moving from my spot.

Suddenly I saw a figure appear in the distance. Slowly he approached. He was a vision, one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen before in my life. I didn't think men could existed that gorgeous. He was young, dressed in a simple pair of dress pants and a button down white shirt. Even though it was simple, I could tell by the way the clothes hung to his perfectly toned body that they were very expensive.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Ms. Pope. My name is Edward… Edward Cullen, and I'm in need of your… expertise."

"And you thought the best way to get my help was to break into my office and attempt to scare the hell out of me?" I folded my arms in protest.

The corners of his mouth turned upward. The smile was radiant against his pale skin. Edward walked closer. It was if he was floating towards me. Even the way he walked was majestic. I could tell he was very young, couldn't be more than 18. Lord I felt like a couger for the feelings I was having.

"I apologize but I'm unable to come during normal business hours. IN fact we need to speed this up before the sun rises completely."

"Well how can I help you?" I walked past him trying not to smell his intoxicating scent. I couldn't hear him following me to the meeting room, but when I turned around he was standing in the doorway.

"I know that you could tell there was something different about me. You could tell the moment you got off the elevator." Edward walked further into the room. "Well Ms. Pope you are right. There is something – different about me, and I need your help to find who is trying to expose who I am."

I was in shock. How did he know what I was thinking when I got off of the elevator?

Edward smiled. "There's a lot of things I know Ms. Pope."

I took two steps back. It was obvious he was reading my thoughts. I tried to clear my mind but I couldn't. Too many things were rushing through. Who was this man? How does he know what I am thinking? Is he going to kill me?

"No I'm not going to kill you, and I will answer all your questions. My name again is Edward. And Ms. Pope, I am a vampire."

The room was spinning. Did he just say he was a vampire. I gripped my purse. This beautiful boy was insane. There was no such thing as vampires. I needed to get out of this office. Suddenly Edward appeared on the other side of the room. In a second he was back next to the door. In the third second he was standing right in front of me, holding our large conference table over his head with one hand. I couldn't breathe.

"Breath Ms. Pope." Edward's smooth voice commanded. "Like I said I'm not here to hurt you. But understand I am not insane, I am what I say. I am a vampire, and there is no where you can run if I were to choose to chase you."

"Mr. Cullen, you are scaring me."

"That is not my intention. I just wanted to ease your mind and show you that I am what I say." He slowly placed the table back in the exact spot it was in. "I am in need of your help. My family, and our race as a whole is in need of your help." Before I knew it I was sitting in a chair that Edward using his super speed sat me in. "Now are you willing to help me?"

"If I don't will I…"

"No of course not, I am not that type of person. You have the right to chose to help or not to. But Ms. Pope, I truly hope you do, as we are in need of your assistance to keep things from getting out of hand."

"What is getting out of hand?" I had to admit I was now intrigued. He could have killed me but he hadn't. Even though I was still scared, I wasn't fearful for my life. Although my brain was telling me to run, my gut was telling me that Edward Cullen is sincere, and I always trust my gut.

"My family and I live a peaceful life. We don't eat what others of our kind choose to partake in." Edward's smile appeared again. "We consider ourselves vegetarians."

So it was true, the myths we all grew up on were true. There were vampires and they ate humans. I started to think about past cases I followed. Mysterious disappearances I had to cover up for various politicians and others. Could some of this be because of vampires.

"Yes, it quite possibly could be Ms. Pope. But that is the least of our worries. Recently we ran into a vampire who seemed hell bent on bringing Vampires out to society. Seems with TV shows like True Blood many vampires think it's time that we take our rightful place in society by coming out. This is a terrible idea, and if this one vampire has his way it will happen."

"What is he trying to do? How did Edward know what he was going to do, and how in the hell am I supposed to stop him?"

"His plan is to do something terrible. Something that will change this world as we know it and something that would hurt many, especially you."

Edward had me on pins and needles. What was the horrible thing he planned to do? I inched to the edge of my chair.

"As you can see Ms. Pope I can read your thoughts. My sister Alice can see the future. That is how we know his plan. The good thing is that he doesn't know we know. You see, he is planning on publically coming out at the President's welcome back luncheon, by killing the president."

My heart began to race. Not my Fitz. This couldn't be happening, again. The walls were spinning again.

"Why don't you people just find this lunatic and put an end to him. I'm sure you have the ability to do so."

"We do." Edward's smile had faded. "But unfortunately he has gone off radar. We can't seem to track his movements, if he is moving at all. The only option we have is to show up at the luncheon to try to stop him, which could mean more causalities than we want, not to mention our outing still would happen. The other option is to involve our government called the Volturi, but due to recent events we aren't on their good side right now."

"So what do you expect of me."

"Go to the luncheon, find him before he attacks and attempt to talk him out of it."

"And if I'm not able to."

Edward stood up. The cheerful expression was completely gone.

"Then we will have to take care of it." Edward didn't look at me. I knew what that meant. "Are you up to the task Ms. Pope?"

How did my day go from my plan to confront Abbey and Quinn to me attempting to save Fitz from a vampire with a popularity complex? I couldn't bear the thought of what might happen if this mad thing succeeded in his plan. Not to mention the idea of losing Fitz. I had already gone through that hell and didn't want to go through it again. But how was I, a simple human, going to stop a invincible vampire. And even if I did succeed what was to stop him from coming after me at a later time. It was insane, the most insane thing anyone had ever asked of me.

"Ms. Pope?"

I jumped when I heard Edwards voice again. I had zoned out. I looked at his beautiful pale skin. I could see the concern in his face. He was worried, but not nearly as worried as I was. I turned to my gut. What would my gut tell me to do? I closed my eyes waiting on the answer.

"Ms. Pope, will you help us?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward again.

"I'm on it…"


End file.
